Ognian
Personality Oggie has a quiet cunning, but prefers to clown around. Acting like a fool is more fun--and, to a lesser extent, it's really good for getting people to underestimate you. He also just plain enjoys being silly. He has his moments of legitimate dimness, however, so how much is real and how much is part of his act is hard to tell. He's enthusiastic about pretty much everything he does. He's full of energy, and has a very real love of being alive. He's boisterous and loves roughhousing, but can still be very sweet. He's pretty good at "sveet-talking de vimmin". He's a ladies' man, and has two steady girlfriends back in Mechanicsburg. He's very loyal to his family and friends. He's a social creature, and seeks to be part of a group. Once given, it is possible to lose his loyalty again--but you'd have to do something really really awful. That said, he can be vicious in a fight. If things get more serious than just horsing around, it might be a good idea to back off and let him calm down. He's pragmatic. If say, presented with a limb that needed removing, he'd chop it off without hesitation or flinching. Some things just got to be done, yanno? No reason to get squeamish about it. He believes in doing want needs doing, whether or not it's easy, nice, or "fair". He does aim for all three of those things, but he doesn't consider any of them necessary, by any means. He's fiercely attached to this funny-looking fez he won in a fight, and wears it almost constantly. Background Oggie was born the second oldest son to one of the eight heads of the Jaeger family. The Jaegers were an old wizarding family with lots of history... and not a great deal of respect. They had a reputation for rowdiness and complete lack of care for bloodline purity. They had never seemed to care much for their dignity either (at least not dignity as it was understood by most wizards). They were, however, closely associated with an old wizarding family that did have a great deal of respect--if a bit of a reputation for eccentricity--the Heterodynes. Oggie grew up traveling around a lot. His father was big on having adventures and had no problem with dragging his kids along. Mechanicsburg was still always considered home. It was just one of those homes one spent very little time actually in. They did always make time to visit with the rest of the family intermittently, though. It was during one of these visits that Oggie met the young Agatha Heterodyne. He grew to be fond of her, in a big-brother-who's-not-around-much sort of way. He eventually got his letter and was shipped off to Hogwarts. There, he was happily reunited with his elder brother Dimo, and developed a reputation for being trouble. Oggie was, after all, a Jaeger. He loved fighting and mischief, and didn't love studying or doing homework. He always made sure to try to do the homework at least--but he and proper spelling and grammar had some kind of argument with each other, and he usually got poor marks on written assignments. His favorite classes are Flying and Care of Magical Creatures. Flying is an easy class for him, and he likes interacting with animals. He also enjoys Duelling, though he's not the best at it (he keeps forgetting to use his wand). Surprisingly, he's actually pretty good at Ancient Runes. He has a knack for remembering which means what. Relationships Maxim Jaeger BABBY BRUDDER!! Vanamonde Von Mekkhan BRUDDER'S BOYFREND hufflepuff 5th prefect character Fill in the blanks Trivia Fill in the blanks See Also Fill in the blanks, this is where you put links. External Links Fill in the blanks, this is where you put links.